Scars
by MyNameisNothing
Summary: Sirius tries to cure Remus.


Cole looked up, his dark eyes glistening slightly in the light of the new moon

**Scars**

Sirius looks up, his dark eyes glistening slightly in the light of the new moon. Slowly, he reaches a hand up to cup his lover's face. Remus shivers at the feather light touches, letting his eyes slide shut as the smaller boy trailed the tip of one icy finger down his jaw line.

"Mmm..nnn.." he murmurs softly. It's an amazing feeling, being there and alone in the park, away from the dirty glares, the horrified expressions. A knot of unease and discomfort twists uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach. He snuggles closer into the warm blanket and strong arms of his boyfriend, attempting to suppress the thoughts racing through his mind.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius whispers softly in his ear, eliciting another silent moan from the back Remus' throat. He opens his eyes to find the other boy almost nose to nose with him, soft blue eyes watching him with genuine, loving expression, the kind of look that never failed to make his knees weak.

"Nothing...really…just thinking…" he says, a small half smile, as reassuring and as real as he could manage, tugging at the corners of his lips. Sirius, obviously unconvinced, frowns in response and gently began to trace the smooth skin of his lover's cheek. For a moment, they are silent as Sirius' gentle fingertips grazes over the sensitive skin of the other boy's neck, down to his collarbone and across his chest. Remus, suppressing a moan, watches as the fingertips ran up the other side of his neck, across his cheek and finally to press softly against his lips.

It starts out caressingly, slowly, as it always does. Lips softly kissing, whispers loving promises, fingers tickling and brushing across warm skin slowly, tracing every curve, over every line, memorizing. By now you'd think they'd have every intricate detail engraved in their hearts and it'd be boring, their love would be boring, repetitive. And yet--

"Oh Siriussss…" Remus sighs happily, lying back and pulling his lover on top of him.

--It is paradise.

As he lies gently on top of the other boy, carefully distributing his weight, Sirius brushes his lips over the nape of his lover's neck, over his jaw line, his chin. He kisses slowly, lovingly, warmly down the front of Remus' neck licking and biting softly, nibbling and giving little love bites around the collarbone.

"Ahhh…" Remus groans, running his fingers up into the soft black of hair, intertwining his fingers around the loose locks, "Mmm... Sirius please…"

Encouraged by his reaction, Sirius slips his hands up Remus' school shirt, pushing it up slightly, running his hands over his torso, caressing it softly. Above him, Remus' whimpers become louder, longing as if he's begging Sirius to take it, to take all of it off and touch him, taste him. And Sirius is more than willing to oblige. As slowly as before, he gently moves his hands across the buttons, unfastening the top two. Suddenly, Remus' fingers tighten, yanking hard on Sirius hair as he jerked away pushing his shirt down, blushing deeply.

"OW! What the—Remus what's wrong?" Sirius asks, rubbing his throbbing head. Remus, his face flushed and eyes down turned as he fumbled with his shirt and the buttons.

"Nothing, nothing." Remus says quietly, fumbling slightly with the buttons. Sirius bites his lip.

"Moony…" He whispers as he places a hand over the slightly trembling one of his lover's. Tearful eyes look pleadingly up at him.

"Padfoot…I just…I can't…I'm--I'm afraid." he finishes quietly, embarrassed.

The words cut into Sirius like a knife. It surprised him that such simple words could hurt him so badly. Biting his lip he nods, backing off slightly only to be pulled back abruptly by Remus.

"Not of you, you idiot." Remus murmurs, nearly whimpering. Sirius looks at him unconvinced. He sighs, reaching his hand up to stroke the caramel brown hair softly.

"You always pull away…" he murmurs while trailing his fingertips lightly over the smooth skin of Remus' forearm, "What are you afraid of."

Remus looks apprehensively at Sirius and then at the shivering his arms. Slowly he shakes his head, "My…my scars…they're..." He whispers the last word more to himself than to Sirius. Biting his lip he looks up into soft blue eyes, sadly.

Sirius brings Remus close, wrapping his arms around securely the small waist. "Well I think" he whispers into his lover's ear, his hands sliding up the back of his lover, "That you're beautiful in every sense of the word." Remus shudders and shakes his head, suppressing a whimper, "N-n-no…"

Sirius lifts his chin, smiling down at him lovingly. Carefully, he dips his head and kisses Remus' lips softly. Eagerly, Remus kisses back as his eyes slide closed and his arms wrap themselves around his lover's neck. Sirius pecks his lips softly before turning his attention to his lover's jaw line once more, "Let me prove it to you…let me have you tonight, Remus. Let me cure you."

Remus gasps quietly but nods. Sirius grins and gently sits up, leaning Remus back.

"Shhh…baby…" he coos quietly, pressing his lover into the cool grass. For a moment they just sit like that, warm chest pressed to warm chest, heartbeats thumping inside their chests, separated, but close together, wildly beating but in perfect rhythm. For a while they simply kiss softly, tenderly and loving, living in the moment, leaving behind their troubles, their despairs.

"Mmm…" Sirius moans softly into Remus' mouth as he sucked gently on his tongue.

Remus moans in response, rubbing his half hard cock against his partners.

"Oh God, Siriiiiiusss!" Remus gasps out, the friction between them increasing as their crotches hardened and found rhythm against each other.

Panting heavily, Sirius dips his head and quickly begins undoing Remus' flies, kissing him passionately.

"I want your pants off before I have to rip them off you." He mutters huskily as he reaches inside the other boys pants and grips his half hard prick, stroking it hard down hard. Remus whimpers quietly, breathing heavily.

"Mmm..want..to see more of you." He murmurs, tugging on his lover's shirt. Willingly, Sirius strips himself down to his underwear before spreading out slowly, catlike. Then, slowly, he trails his fingertips over the buttons of his lover's shirt. Carefully, he spreads his hands over the pale chest, looking lovingly over it: at the smooth, almost iridescent skin, the way the moonlight was splayed across it, casting shadows across the young man's torso, the scars, jagged and harsh. He looks at the way they stand out rudely against the otherwise unblemished skin. It was horrible and yet…

It was the perfect picture of beauty. Not the scars but Remus. Yes _Remus_. The way his caramel hair was splayed out across the lush grass, his hands tangled in Sirius' own hair, honey eyes watching nervously and fixed on his own blue eyes. Everything was perfect from the tip of his angular nose, across each pert nipple, to the slow rise and fall of his chest. Sirius dips his head gently to kiss each of the scars, kissing them away, taking away all the pain. Then, taking Remus' left nipple into his mouth, Sirius gently takes it between his teeth, suckling softly, his tongue swirling around the quickly hardening flesh.

"Yessss…" hisses Remus, letting his grip slack slightly on Sirius' hair as he moves his hands to run them down the muscular back.

Sirius grins, sucking a little harder before gently kissing his way down Remus' hard torso, flicking his tongue as he went, earning him appreciative whimpers and whines from his compliant lover. As he reached his lover's lower stomach, he pauses, planting a soft kiss on the smooth skin above Remus' waistband below which his groin is straining painfully against his pants.

"Mmm…_Sirius_ _please_." Remus' voice is deep and thick, full of wanting, and hungry desire.

The air in between them is thickening, choking Sirius, sending waves of heat down him to his own bulging erection. He moans loudly, his own breath becoming ragged and strained as he ran a hand down the front of Remus' pants, palming his erection through his pants. Slowly, he began to massage it, hard and firm, bringing his lips to Remus' ear and nipping it sharply.

"You like that baby?" he mutters huskily as he feels Remus groan and shake beneath him, "You want more?"

Remus, his mind racing and clouded by agonizing love and lust, let out a soft cry.

"Oh Sirius. Sirius, baby, fuck me!" he whispered fiercely, thrusting his hips forward.

And that was all the clearance Sirius needed.

Within a moment, the two are pressed together, teeth and lips kissing fervently, passionately, hips slamming into each other, clothed groins grinding hard and deep against each other.

"Mmm..Sirius, baby." Remus mutters, turning his head to the side, gasping for air. "Get your bloody clothes off before I rip them off." He growled.

Surprised by his lover's eagerness but not one to pass up such an offer, Sirius quickly stripped off his pants and then his shirt, his eyes never leaving Remus'.

He crawled quickly back onto his lover, slowly undoing Remus' flies and pulling his pants lovingly down his hips and then his boxers. Then, dipping his head slightly, he held Remus' hard prick between his hands, pressing a soft kiss to the tip, the taste of pre cum sliding into mouth like sweet honey. Wanting more, Sirius wrapped his index finger and thumb around the base of his partner's cock and, taking in the tip, gently began to suck, swirling his tongue.

"Oh _Goddd!_" Remus panted as he tangled his long fingers in the cool green grass, "That's _so _good…oh, Sirius!"

Encouraged by Remus' loudening whimpers and moans, Sirius began to suck harder, hollowing his cheeks and taking in the full length of Remus' penis as he bobbed his head up and down, allowing Remus to grind his cock down Sirius' tongue, fucking his mouth hard. Dimly, he could feel his own half prick firming, brushing up against his belly.

"Nnn…mmm…more! Sirius more!" Remus moaned, bucking his hips up, begging for more.

Sirius smiled, more than willing to oblige his lover. With one hard suck, he swirled his tongue and, letting it slide down the hard column of flesh, gingerly let it slide down his throat, deep throating him.

"Yes! Yes! Oh fuck GOD SIRIUS!" Remus cried loudly and within a moment, Sirius felt the other boy's hips tense and his body shake in orgasm as he came, spilling his seed down Sirius' throat, who greedily drank it in like candy.

Pulling back slightly, Sirius sat back to watch his lover and run his hands down his naked chest, dipping his head to kiss the scars away.

"If kisses could cure." He murmured against the soft skin.


End file.
